Until She Comes Home
by Regularamanda
Summary: On her new mission in the Pegasus galaxy, Jack packed Sam things to remember...until she comes home. Sam and Jack established.


**Until She Comes Home**

Sam slowly unpacked her clothes on Atlantis. She was honored to be in charge of this base here in the Pegasus Galaxy. But she was also just a tad been disappointed.

After all these years of not being able to be with Jack O'Neill, she was finally with him, had been with him in fact for the past two years. The best two years of her life she thought fondly. She really hadn't known true happiness until she was in Jack's arms and he was all hers and she was all his.

But now they were in two different galaxies. And somehow the different galaxies thing didn't seem like such a far distance apart, they had been farther apart when they had been separated by the regs for all those years.

She was though going to miss falling asleep in his arms at night, and miss the feel of his lips on hers. She wouldn't wake up each morning now to the sound of his voice. Wouldn't feel his fingers running through her hair. Or see his gorgeous eyes so full of love for her that she thought she could drown in them. She had never felt safer in all her life then when she had been in his arms.

She knew that once this assignment was said and done, they'd talk about their future together. Their relationship was more solid then most people, but they both knew they wanted to make it permanent for all the world to see.

Sam was surprised to find a piece of paper in her things, and she knew she hadn't put it there. She picked up the paper and grinned when she recognized the handwriting.

_Hello my little Scientist,_

_I'm assuming that your unpacking your stuff right now. And if I know you, which I do, I have a pretty good feeling that your missing me. What your not? Damn it. Maybe I should have been a tad more charming and a bit less of a pain in the ass._

_God I miss you. You haven't even left yet and I miss you. The Simpsons are just not going to be the same without you there. Hell nothings going to be the same without you. Right now I'm looking at your side of the bed and wishing that you were right there in it. How the hell did old soldier like me got a national treasure like you I'm not really sure. But I'm so happy I did._

_This is great for your career Sam. And I know you will be good at it. I have faith in you. I was your CO for eight years and I know that you never let anything beat you. And when they tried to beat you, you got up off your six and kept fighting. And I've been your lover for the past two years, and I know that if you want something you will do whatever you can to get it. _

_Remember one thing, when you look at those stars out there, know that I'm looking out at the same ones. Alright I know what your going to say, no their _not _the same ones, but metaphorically they are! _

_Keep your head down and come back to me safe._

_I'm yours always,_

_Jack_

_P.S.- If Mckay gets on your nerves tell him I will personally come there and kick his ass._

_P.P.S.- On second thought maybe he should get on your nerves, it will give me an excuse to come visit you. _

_I love you Sam, never forget that. _

Sam reread the letter again before setting it down.

Sam looked down and saw the box that had been with her things. She reverently took it out and unwrapped it. The first thing she saw was a stuffed puppy, with fir the exact same shade as Jack's eyes. She found a note attached to it.

_We talked about getting a dog and I figured now's as good a time as any! This is to remind you of our future together._

Sam gazed lovingly at the stuffed animal. Somehow she had a feeling that Jack knew that she'd love it, just for the reason alone that it matched his eyes.

Next she found a pack of Simpson dvd's. Once again a note was attached.

_I know you secretly love this show. Take care of them and this is so you watch your six, so that you can come home and bring these back to me._

Moisture threatened at the back of her eyes. She knew how much he loved the Simpsons, and that he had actually given her some of his dvd's warmed her heart. She had to admit it was an alright show, but what made her like it so much was that she watched them with Jack right there by her side.

Next she found 5 packs of instant JELLO, 4 of them were blue and there was 1 red one.

_I know how much you love the blue JELLO, but you know I love the red. This is so you'll always remember to take it easy, there should always be time for a little you time._

Sam smiled fondly at that. For years they had always teased each other about which was better. And he knew that she always took the time for her JELLO.

She gasped when she saw the next idem. It was a shirt that said "O'Neill" on it.

_Though this is my shirt which you confiscated, I think it rightly belongs with you. This is so that you remember our love._

She hugged the shirt to her chest. She had worn it her first night that they had been together and every night since. It brought back all the memories of his arms around her while she wore it. And how she'd wake up every morning next to him.

She lifted the shirt to her nose and sniffed. It had his scent on it. And it brought up so many memories of him. The tears were so close to overwhelming now but she held them at bay.

Sam put the shirt aside and reached in for the last thing. This time she didn't even bother to blink away the tears.

It was his hat, the very same hat that he'd worn for the past 10 years. That he had worn on so many of there missions.

_The hat has been with us since the very beginning, and it has been with us during all those years when we couldn't be together and then finally it was there when we were together. This is so you'll remember me. _

Sam sat on the bed and let the tears fall. She loved this man completely. And it touched her that he would give her all of these things so that she would remember.

One last note was left in the box.

_I hope these will always remind you of home. I hope they remind you of our future, remind you to stay safe and to take some time for yourself. And that they remind you of our love and of me. Until you come home. I love you a whole hell of a lot more then all of those stars that are out that window of yours._

Sam wiped away the tears from her eyes and walked to the window. She smiled up at the stars, knowing that back on earth Jack was looking at the same ones. This was just what she needed to get her through her year on Atlantis. It would be enough…until she came home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note- Thanks for reading, if you liked it let me know!_


End file.
